


An Atmosphere Around Me

by mrs_d



Series: Tumblr Fics [5]
Category: due South
Genre: Dief knows best, Fluff, M/M, Tundra Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There wasn’t much to see except miles of white. Besides Fraser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Atmosphere Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cro-mignonette, who had a crappy day yesterday. 
> 
> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://mrsdawnaway.tumblr.com/post/140364091129/fraserkowalski-fluff).

The snow was swirling down, large fluffy flakes that piled up quickly on every surface, whiting out Fraser’s dark hair as he stared off into space, his grey eyes reflecting the pale sky. Ray glanced up, too, but his glasses were misty, and there wasn’t much to see except miles of white.

Besides Fraser, of course. Ray stepped close, drawing Fraser’s attention, but before he could do anything else, Dief bounded over, practically knocking Ray down in his haste to cram himself between them. Fraser caught Ray by the elbows at the last second, saving him from a mouthful of snow.

“What’s up, Fur-Face?” Ray asked. “You don’t want me to kiss him? I had no idea you were so, uh, what’s the word — pruney?”

“Prudish,” Fraser corrected. “And he’s not, usually. It’s just, well...”

He trailed off, gesturing downward like Dief could speak for himself, and Dief did. He warbled and flopped at Ray’s feet, rolling onto his back. His tongue lolled out the side of his mouth as he twisted in that silly way that dogs did sometimes. Snow flew where his bushy tail swept it side-to-side, and, when he hopped up to his feet again a few seconds later, he barked and took off.

Ray laughed after him. “Yeah, yeah, Arctic wolf. You’re happy it’s snowing, huh?”

Dief stopped a dozen feet away and woofed again before fading into the white.

“What’s he want? Should I chase him?” Ray asked.

“You could,” Fraser replied. He shifted his grip on Ray’s arms and pulled him closer. “But I think that last comment was directed at me. You see, I’ve been trying to— that is, I’ve wanted to say something to you. Something rather important, and Diefenbaker means well, but—”

“Fraser,” Ray interrupted.

“Right,” said Fraser. He let go of Ray and dug a black box out of his pocket. “Ray, would you like to stay?”

Ray cocked his head curiously. “Stay?” he repeated.

Fraser huffed out a little cloudy sigh and pressed the box into Ray’s mittened hands. “Stay.”

“Oh,” Ray breathed as he opened it to find a silver-white ring. “You mean stay?”

“Yes. Stay,” Fraser whispered.

Ray blinked a few times then looked up into Fraser’s anxious face. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll— I mean, I’d be glad to— yeah. I’ll stay, Fraser. I’ll stay.”

A slow smile dawned across Fraser’s face, and Ray heard Dief making a noise that sounded a little smug as he stepped into Fraser’s waiting arms. They were the only two people in this piece of the vast, white world, and Ray decided there was no place he’d rather be.


End file.
